The End is Where We Start
by kkaytlinn
Summary: Nothing was the same. Except for the giant squid. The final years in what I can only imagine.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello everyone, after about a three- or now i suppose it would be four- year hiatus... I HAVE RETURNED. and completely wiped everything out because i'm sure you can imagine what those three or fours years can do to the improvement of one's writing. But besides that... i can't seem to change my avatar and is anyone else having this problem? mine looks a bit sad. but oh well onward. rest assured these author's notes may contain several grammatical errors-like my disregard of capitalizing each letter- but this will not occur in any part of the actual chapters, in anything i write. i just feel as though i can take my metaphorical bra off around you guys and be comfortable in these notes.

and if you haven't been scared off yet, i love you.

quite some time ago i decided i wanted to write a marauder era story. and it is my great ambition to throw several fat chapters at you and make you entirely and wholly happy. That being said, this is simply a short preview/prologue/excerpt of what is to come and i know that that is almost nothing to go off of but hang in there!

everything will be explained soon. or later.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Everything is Rowling's, bless her. I'm just having fun.<p>

flashbacks are written in_ italics _for the sole purpose of because i want them to be~

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**T**here was something beautiful about the grounds at this time of night.

James pondered this while running his wand deftly between his thumb and forefinger. His solitude only inspired the current awe that six years spent at Hogwarts could not eliminate. He walked slowly now, in contrast to his usual brisk march.

He had reached the lake. It was twenty minutes ago that he left the Great Hall with a short dismissal of words to Sirius, Remus and Peter. He told them he was going to take a walk. This was not a lie. And it was the sort of thing the other Marauders would expect of James after the events that had occurred within the last 32 hours.

James thought about this and knew he wouldn't worry them with his absence. Had it been twenty minutes though? Judging by the absence of students meandering and the knowledge of the time it had been when he left the Great Hall, he guessed he might have been wandering for a longer amount of time than he previously believed.

He made his way to a large oak placed about fifteen feet from the lake and sat down. A Marauder out of the dormitory after-hours was nothing short of presumable. He ran a hand through his hair and once again let his mind bring forth the previous incidents of yesterday and today combined. All that he had had seen. All that he had done. And had not done.

Against his usual practices of acting before thinking, he had decided, after seeing the look in her eyes, to hold back. Later after facing some serious questioning from, well, Sirius he knew he might have made the right decision. No matter how strongly all of his being objected. It was as if Remus understood right away. And that was what Moony would have done in his place. So maybe he did do the right thing. Peter agreed interminably.

That's what he continued to tell himself.

A surging feeling would not leave, though. The part of him that would have acted that is. The feeling balled up in his chest and even after countless reassurances from the Marauders, friends and onlookers could not be unwound. The hour and a half walk didn't help either James thought.

But sitting against the tree and watching the dark ripples in the lake made him feel better in some small way. One significantly large ruffle in the water caught his eye, and he was reminded of a simpler time.

It was his third year and the first chilly winds of fall had crept up on the students of Hogwarts.Much like now James mused, and yet so different in every other way. How comforting the weather is, to remain in a constant pattern despite everything. He made the mental note and focused on the memory before it escaped him.

_He was a git he decided. But a ceaselessly happy thirteen year old git._

_The Marauders, as they had been newly acclaimed, lounged about languidly before the Black Lake. James laid on his back, toying with a snitch- he had no doubt 'borrowed' from the quidditch supply storage- and occasionally brought about important discussion. Like how short Vanity Sinclair's skirt was, which teams were going to win the upcoming quidditch match, and did you see Evans smile at my joke? Sirius sat sprawled about near James, occasionally glancing about to and fro for 'birds' to walk by. He and James had developed a system, as they called it, of performing push-ups each time a nice girl strolled by. As they did this, Remus was to count each one they did- and stretch the truth 'just a little' they persisted- by calling out the numbers starting at one thousand. Remus didn't mind doing so. He sat habitually with his book and called out the numbers with little enthusiasm; except for one occasion when Lily Evans and Hestia Jones walked by… He took this as his opportunity._

_Sirius quickly saw them and smiled._

_"Oi, Prongs." He said swiftly._

_And that was all it took._

_He and James were quickly on all fours and then began executing as many push-ups as they could._

_"Moony!" James breathed through gritted teeth._

_The girls were now parallel to them._

_"One, two, oh come on we just started! Three, good form Sirius don't give up, four, now James would you really call that a push-up?" Remus had put his book down and was now almost jumping up and down in impatience. Peter, who had been sitting nearby with half of an apple, understood what Remus was doing now and couldn't contain a chuckle before joining Remus in the mockery._

_Lily and Hestia shared a glance before letting out a few small giggles and continuing on their way._

_James made sure that the girls had disappeared before kicking Peter, who was unfortunately closer to him than Remus, and far less intelligent. For Remus, who knew what was to come for such a prank, was already sprinting half way up the path back towards the castle before Sirius or James could get to their feet. When they did though, Sirius and James exchanged a look which caused the first to laugh, and the second to smile. Damn that Moony for being so clever. He would be sure to get him back later, though. Now with Sirius's gaudy laughter and Peter's chiming in, James looked at the lake and was carefree._

But the present day James was brought back from this cheerful memory at the sound of footsteps. He felt for the cloak. But before his mind registered the fact that Sirius was the last to use it, and therefore it was in the dormitory and not his robes, he realized that he may not need it anyway.

Because before he saw the flash of red hair, he heard a whistling that he recognized immediately.

"Why are you whistling?" it was a question laced with annoyance and amusement that escaped his lips.

Lily Evans, who had earlier decided that she was in need of a walk after everything that happened to her recently, jumped at the sudden voice.

"Merlin Potter, would it kill you to make your presence known? Or supply a proper greeting?" Lily asked once she realized who the voice belonged to.

James did not get up or make any movement from his current seat beneath the tree. He looked up at her though, and said, "Yes it might in certain circumstances. And if a proper greeting is what you want then I could ask the same of you. Back to 'Potter' now are we?"

Lily rolled her eyes. The boy could talk.

"Hello _James_." She sat down. Bloody close to him James concluded. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hello Lily, I'm guessing that despite the fact that you're a prefect, you're not going to berate me for being out late." Lily glared. "And if you must know, I am thinking. Which might take you as a bit of a surprise." He added thoughtfully.

Lily smirked. "Actually, after what you did today, it doesn't." He glimpsed at her expression. She wasn't joking, and after some time of looking at the lake, met his eye.

James did not want to bring up anymore of what transpired earlier that day and before. So he left it at that. He looked back at the lake.

"You never answered my question." He declared after some time. "Why on earth are you whistling around at... whatever time it is, in the dark?"

"Does there have to be a reason for everything James?" She pretended to be annoyed.

"Yes." Instantaneous.

"Well I don't know. I like whistling, I suppose. It's night time, and that is why it's dark. But I believe one should not suppress whistling to an action only justifiable during the day. Is there anything vaguely wrong with that?" Lily was humoring him. And for a moment he believed that this could all be happening without any sort of complication. Their bantering. Their friendship.

But he glanced at her smile and the gleam in her green eyes, and knew it could not.

"Evans, you truly are barking."

She laughed.

"So what the hell are you doing out here this late anyway?" He suddenly remembered.

Lily's smile faltered "The same reason as you actually. Everything is so complicated now and just walking... Whistling… And the lake are not."

"You do realize that there's a giant squid in there."

She laughed again. And James wondered how he could describe the sound.

"You know what I mean." She began "You were thinking about what happened yesterday, and today?"

"Of course." James closed.

Lily observed the change. "Listen, I know you think what you did wasn't right and that you should have done exactly what you normally would, but that would have made everything much, much worse. This way nothing too serious happened. and no one can get expelled." her voice was solemn.

"I know you don't actually believe that." he stated bluntly.

She looked him straight in the eye.

"James. You know how that made me feel. You know how angry I am. And so does he. This would have solved nothing. Except maybe one less Marauder for girls to choose between."

He smirked. This was the Lily that considered everyone in the situation. Lovely Lily Evans.

"I don't believe he knows at all. Why would he say that if he did?" James' voice grew louder.

She sighed. "I don't know James, but he wouldn't just say something like that. And he has apologized. And I'm not sure if I've forgiven him or if I ever will but for Merlin's sake can we just drop this?" She was tired.

He opened his mouth to say something but opted against it.

It was colder now. And what time could it be?

James leaned back against the tree and studied her. Lily was still 'bloody close' to him, and the moonlight suited her well. It peeped through the leaves of that great oak and rested on her hair and face, lighting her skin and eyes. James was still studying when she looked back at him.

Lily decided that moonlit James wasn't bad either. His hair was darker, his face was more prominent, and there was a funny glint on his glasses. Lily gave him a small smile. And then she got up.

James did the same.

It was funny how all of this had happened he decided. How they were talking now. But her uncertain voice brought him back.

"James, I just… I want you to know that whether you had acted on that and gotten expelled… or what you did do… but didn't do in doing that. Which is ironic be-"

"Lily."

She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"I just want to say thank you." She had opened her eyes.

James had the sudden urge to say 'for nothing' but bit his tongue. what was up with him lately?

So instead he said "You're welcome."

And then she walked back to the castle.

* * *

><p>James returned to the dormitory at 12:25 AM and realized he had been walking around, and then talking to Lily for three hours. Well, the Lily part had only technically been for about an hour. But their time was measured in something else.<p>

He snaked his way through the mess that was the boys' dormitory and crawled into bed. Remus breathed softly in slumber. Sirius muttered in his. Peter snored away. James yawned and removed his glasses. He had a thought and quickly put them back on and checked the map. Something he did every night. But not for one person of course. Never. He made sure no one creepy was roaming about suspiciously. Noted the usual couples in broom closets. Filch and his cat. Dumbledore's pacing. And always last was a dot he made sure was stagnant in her dormitory. He just wanted to make sure she got back okay. But of course, he didn't _always_ do that.

James put the map and glasses on a bedside table. And he noted before falling to sleep, the surging feeling had vanished.

* * *

><p>As Lily was falling into a well deserved sleep she recounted all that had happened one last time. She could forget them now. Things had turned out alright. She felt better. But something was still bothering her.<p>

She could not put her finger on it, either out of ignorance or exhaustion. She would think on it later. And if Lily had been a lucid dreamer she may have realized that the plaguing feeling broke away in her dreams by someone with a funny glint in their glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there you have it, and if you are completely confused then i have done well.

I'm kidding. All will unfold.

I do hope you enjoyed and are anxious to see the story develop. otherwise i suppose this makes a very nice oneshot.

Reviews are the days when i am not feeling extraordinarily murderous,

xx Kaytlin


	2. Bread the Size of Hippogriffs

**A/N: **Hello all! Here I present the first official chapter~ And to clear any confusion from the prologue, this is set before, as they are beginning their sixth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.<p>

* * *

><p>I<p>

"Bread the Size of Hippogriffs"

**L**ily laid in bed and hoped that this year would go well.

She hoped that Severus would stop being so distant once school began again. For the entire summer, it seemed, he had given her the cold shoulder. She believed it to be due to his parents, whom made him sad altogether. But a small part of her knew this was not the case.

She ached to see her friends again. The tiny surge of happiness she got from seeing their owls perched at her window would never be enough. She missed her teachers. Merlin, she even missed the Marauders. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. And for her life to begin once again.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Petunia's familiar voice was heard

"Lily?"

"Come in." Lily called.

Petunia had her blonde hair pulled into a tight braid and she was wearing a skirt with her pajama top.

"Would you like to explain your fashionable attire for the evening?" Lily asked with a smile.

Petunia sent her a look. "If you must know Lily, I came in here to ask for a sweater of yours. I hope this is not asking too much of you."

"Not at all. the cream one is over there." Lily pointed to a small pile of clothes.

Petunia crossed the room and pulled the garment to her chest in front of the mirror.

"This looks good, right?" She asked, "I'm seeing Vernon tomorrow."

Lily suppressed the urge to vomit. "It looks great, Tunie."

Petunia looked pleased and sat at the edge of Lily's bed.

"He's so wonderful Lily, once you're gone it will be easier to cover this… secret, of course. But I do wish you had someone like him."

Lily once again, fought the urge to vomit. "Yea well… Petunia, you do know you're going to have to tell him sometime don't you?"

At this Petunia was almost willful enough to leave the room altogether. But she remembered that her sister would be leaving tomorrow. And perhaps, in one final act of sisterly affection,

"Lily, your hair is a mess."

"Thank you, sister."

"Here, let me fix it." and so Petunia got a brush and began to tame the waves of Lily's red hair.

They sat this way for a while. In silence. And maybe it was better that way, Lily thought.

"So at this… school…" Petunia began, "do you people… talk to each other?"

Lily laughed. "Of course we do Petunia. When we're not turning each other into toads." She joked.

Petunia was not amused. "Well, I don't think that's funny. I mean, how are you going to make a life for yourself Lily? honestly? You disappear to some school and do this silly 'magic'? But to what avail?"

Perhaps in different context, Lily would have been impressed with Petunia's use of the word magic for once in her life; but the way Petunia spat it out, the only thing that gave Lily's life any meaning. She could not be anything but angry.

"Petunia, when you insult magic, you're insulting me." Lily could not contain the heat rising to her cheeks, "I'm going to live there, Petunia. With witches and wizards like me, and make a living. I don't know how else to make you understand."

Petunia had had enough. She dropped Lily's hair and went for the door.

"Well, I hope you have fun with all of those… freaks."

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Swirls of smoke rose through the night in front of James, and he watched them fondly.<p>

It was one last 'smoke of freedom' for him. As he would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. And would not be allowed to indulge the habit as freely.

He walked up the path to the stately manor he called home and snubbed the final cigarette.

His mother was waiting for him in the hall.

"Drop the habit soon, James."

She was smiling.

"Yes mother."

"And stop looking so glum all of the time. It reminds me of your father in our Hogwarts days."

"Yes mother."

His father could be heard from inside the living room, "And look after Sirius."

"Yes father."

His mother was picking at the lint on his jacket. "And dear Remus and Peter." She added.

"Yes mother." He kissed her and then climbed up the stairs.

"Love you!" Mrs. Potter called after him.

James smiled and made his way to his room. He needed to pack the cloak and map before he forgot, but once he was digging in the drawer he kept them in, they could not be found.

"I've already packed them, Master Potter."

Hilly the House Elf looked to him from across the room with devout eyes.

"Oh, thank you Hilly." He smiled and she left him.

He thought a minute on how she knew where he kept them, but forgot it.

He laid down and thought of the days ahead. Of everything he had planned. Of everyone, but that One.

Damn it.

This year would have to be different, he thought to himself. He was tired of trying. For the first time.

Maybe he could now spend his spare time focusing on his potions OWLS this year.

He laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>Sept. 1, 1976<p>

7:30 AM

Lily Evans loved to sleep.

It was almost a defining trait. Anyone who was not aware of this fact was no true friend of hers. So it was a natural reaction, when the alarm went off to automatically muffle the sound with a quick slap of her hand. But Lily, after her mind cleared and she registered what day it was, rolled out of her bed and did not even need her usual (and crucial) extra five minutes of slumber.

She got ready slowly, as she had risen very early. Taking her time in the shower, drying her hair, and finally deciding to curl it. Au revoir, muggle habits.

She dressed in jeans and a simple blouse, and made sure everything was packed.

* * *

><p>10:00 AM<p>

King's Cross Station

Emmeline Vance was not to be trifled with.

Standing at 5' 7 & 1/2" with steely gray eyes -and what some said to be a 'matching steely heart'- no one in their right mind would dare get in her way.

Many often did question Lily's sanity, though.

As was the case last year when Lily asked Emmeline to accompany her, Mary and Marlene to Hogsmeade one weekend.

They had all been in the dormitory the night before. Emmeline had been their roommate all year and had scarcely said a word to any of them, aside from the occasional help with homework or 'Do you have an extra tampon?'. This bothered Lily. She liked Emmeline, and her offhand comments during classes. So she saw an opportunity.

It was somewhat funny how it turned out.

Lily almost expected a quizzical glance and a sharp "No, thank you." But instead Emmeline looked up and let out a grateful, "Yes."

It was then that the four of them became friends. Mary, Marlene and Lily had been since their first year, but the addition of serious and straightforward Emmeline Vance caused some to take a second glance. Lily would have none of this. Because Emmeline was blunt but honest, and she made Lily laugh.

So the Emmeline now standing near the platform at King's Cross Station was not entirely happy that her friends had not yet arrived like they said they would.

With one last huff of impatience, Emmeline stepped through the platform.

On the other side were several wizards and witches of all ages, some first year families fussing and worrying over their children. Emmeline rolled her eyes and made her way over to a bench. She pulled out her potions textbook.

10:03 AM said the large clock stationed on the wall.

"Sodding friends."

It was then that Emmeline saw Remus Lupin step through the platform.

Finally, she though. Someone worth talking to. She liked Lupin. He wasn't a complete git like most other Gryffindors she put up with on a daily basis. She was about to get up, until she saw another figure step through immediately after.

_Hell no_ she thought as Sirius Black's familiar face was now in view. She sat back down. He and Remus turned around to face the platform. And like clockwork, James stepped through, followed by Peter.

Once reunited the Marauders made their way past the sea of witches and wizards. Emmeline continued to watch them; and perhaps for the first time, saw their appeal. James led the way and appeared taller than the last time she had seen him, he had a nice jaw and new glasses that suited him well, but his hair was still stupid. Sirius' smile was the best, his hair was longer now, almost reaching his shoulders and his eyes were still too happy for her taste. Remus was the tallest, kindest, and had large blue eyes one could swim in- but she stopped herself. Peter was an alright sort, not ugly, but not worth describing she thought.

As they made their way through, Emmeline noticed the girls whispering as they passed and she felt something akin to vomit rising up through her chest.

And then just as she was reflecting upon the stupidity of her gender-

"You are a vision this morning, Vance."

"Leave me alone, Black. I'm trying to read." Without glancing from her book.

"Now, now Emmie. I saw you staring at me earlier, I've come to make your dreams a reality." Sirius gave her his best smile.

"I was merely noting your new hairstyle. Androgyny is the new style is it?"

James and Remus laughed.

"Well if that's what _you're_ into." He winked and they began to continue on. "Let's not play these games at the castle, Emmie."

She rolled her eyes as they walked off and she heard Peter ask what 'andragony' was.

What the hell were the Marauders doing at the platform before her friends anyway?

She read on.

* * *

><p>10:45 AM<p>

Lily quickly made her way to platform 9 & 3/4.

She had a long breakfast with her parents and now she was late.

And of course because she was in a hurry, King's Cross Station was full of people. All determined to stand in her way. She had tried to be polite at first, but soon realized that was futile.

She was now shoving past muggles and was directly in front of the platform-

**SMACK**

Wonderful. She was on the ground now and her bum hurt.

Lily looked to see who the complete wanks who ran into her were.

And then she laughed.

Because the two witches on the ground before her were Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon.

Mary and Marlene caught on and soon they were struggling to get themselves and their trunks back in order through the laughter.

"Em's going to kill us." Mary let out as she fixed her tussled bun.

Lily and Marlene exchanged a look of confirmation.

"Let's get this over with." Lily sighed.

They each went through the platform.

Their eyes were met with scrambling parents of young wizards and the familiar faces of fellow students.

For a few seconds that was all they heard too.

"YOU DO KNOW WHAT A UNIT OF TIME IS RIGHT?"

They recognized the angry voice, but where was it?

"SO MAYBE THE NEXT **TIME** WE SET A SPECIFIC **TIME**, YOU WILL ACTUALLY SHOW UP!"

The crowd began to shift a little in front of them, but the voice remained faceless.

"Honestly, you guys are idiots."

And then a wild-looking Emmeline stood before them.

Lily was the first to speak. "Um, sorry Em, I had a late start… and you should have seen the traffic."

"Yea, and then we ran into each other. Literally." Marlene added.

"The Marauders arrived before you lot did."

"Sorry Em."

And they made their way aboard the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p>11:50 AM<p>

"Oh, but Lily please let me introduce you two!" Mary pleaded.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mary…" She exhaled.

They had been traveling aboard the train for nearly an hour now. They had already changed into their robes and discussed their summers further than their previous letter had, which brought about the topic of boys. And Lily's lack of summer flings.

"Even Emmeline approves of him!" Mary tried one.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, I only said he seemed like a nice sort of bloke." Emmeline said.

"See what I mean?" Mary persisted.

Lily looked at Marlene for support.

"Well personally, I am a fan of Lily with Prongs." She made finger-antlers when mentioning the Marauders' nickname.

"Thanks, Marlene."

"Oh God." Emmeline covered her face.

"Marlene, why do you never have anything insightful to add?" Mary snapped.

"Well I don't know Mary, why don't I ask one your _many_ exes?"

"You better shut it, Marlene."

"Are you going to hex me?"

Emmeline laughed. Because a year of observing Mary's attempted hexes, made this a funny joke.

"Oi." Lily was tired of this.

"At least I got a date to the ball last year…"

"Can you all cut it out now?..."

"At least my relationships have lasted longer than the effects of one of your love potions."

Emmeline was in fits of laughter.

"HEY!"

They all looked at Lily now.

"Have any of you seen Severus?"

"Speaking of unrequited love…"

"Emmeline." Lily warned.

"I haven't seen him." She answered.

Lily looked to Marlene and Mary, but they only shook their heads.

"Wait a minute…" Emmeline started. "Severus is a prefect…"

That was all Lily needed.

"Shit." She swore.

And now she scrambled to find her badge before running to the meeting.

* * *

><p>11:52 AM<p>

The Marauders shared a compartment on the train.

"Prongs, you're insane."

"Sirius, I know what I'm doing."

Sirius was unfazed, "Moony, Petey and I have been discussing this, and we're fairly certain this is the year."

James furrowed his brows. "Year for what?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Honestly mate, for someone so brilliant you really are thick sometimes."

James was getting impatient, "Siri-"

"James," Remus pressed, "What Sirius is trying to say is… We think… This year, with the proper amount of positive actions-"

"We think you can get with Lily." Peter interjected.

James was somewhat taken aback. Not exactly by what was said. But had they really been talking about this without him? Planning and counting together his and Lily's past like some sort of arithmancy problem? Normally, he would've been angry, which is why they had tried to break this to him in a 'careful' way. But he had to let them know that he didn't care. Because after all, he didn't.

"Guys," James sighed, "I've gotten over that. Her."

Sirius stared blankly at him. "Right."

Peter suppressed a giggle.

"Well…" Remus started. "I've got to get to a meeting."

"tell Lily Prongs-y says hi."

Remus left the compartment as James delivered a swift kick to Sirius' leg.

* * *

><p>12:06 PM<p>

Lily arrived to the prefect's meeting six minutes late.

She issued a quick apology as she entered the compartment and looked to sit near Severus. But she could not.

Because seated on either side of him were two Slytherin prefects that she could not name at the moment. But thank Merlin for Remus Lupin, he offered her the seat next to him.

_Thank you_, she mouthed. And he smiled in return.

She tried to make eye contact with Severus, as the current Head Boy, Frank Longbottom introduced himself, but he never looked her way.

"Are you Lily Evans?" A voice whispered near her.

It occurred to Lily then, that someone was sitting to her right. And had just spoken to her.

"Oh, yes I am, why?"

She glanced at him. The voice belonged to a Ravenclaw, indicated by his tie. He was leaning towards her, close enough for her to see the freckles on his nose and the light blue of his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Samuel Jacobs." He smiled.

It took Lily a few seconds to remember that name, but it was the boy Mary had mentioned, the one she was supposed to be introduced to.

"You couldn't wait for Mary to introduce us?"

Merlin help him, he chuckled.

Frank Longbottom sent them a look before continuing to warn them of broom closets in the night. Severus looked at Lily for the first time all day.

"I guess not," he mused, "but thinking back on it that may have been a better time than now."

. . .

"And that being said…" Frank concluded. "I hope to make this year as wonderful as possible."

They could leave now.

Without thinking Lily got up to catch Sev before he left the compartment. And she almost did before-

"Uh, Lily?" Samuel had stepped in front of her.

Severus was gone now. And everyone else. Remus lingered in the doorway and sent her a quizzical look. She nodded and waved.

And then they were alone.

"Oh, right, you wanted to introduce yourself." She smiled

"Yes, er, well, I was hoping we could talk more in the Great Hall. My friends are expecting me back now and I just wanted to give you a proper greeting."

"Sure alright then." Lily agreed.

He smiled again, then left.

So this was Samuel Jacobs she thought. He was handsome. She wouldn't tell Mary that they had met, yet. In thinking of all of this and pondering why Severus had not spoken to her, she did not realize that she was standing completely alone in the compartment as James Potter walked by.

He stepped in the doorway and glanced around the compartment before sending her an incredulous look.

"Shove off."

He smirked. "Whatever you say Evans. Nice curls by the way."

And she was alone again.

* * *

><p>6:03 PM<p>

At last they arrived to Hogwarts.

"Where's the food."

It was not a question, but a statement that Lily Evans muttered.

"Lily dear, we have to enter the castle to get into the Great Hall." Mary sighed as they got off of the horseless carriage.

"Not exactly." Said a new voice.

They turned to see James and the Marauders coming up the path.

"I don't even want to know what that means." Lily groaned. "I just want bread the size of a hippogriff."

James smiled.

"I second that notion." Sirius stated.

And the Marauders trekked ahead of them, the girls followed behind.

"Lily look, there's Severus." Emmeline pointed ahead to a group of students. He was with the two Slytherins who had been in the meeting.

"I saw him at the prefect's meeting." Lily said. "He didn't really acknowledge me at all…"

"Git." Marlene added.

Lily did not feel like arguing with this now.

"I'll just talk to him later."

* * *

><p>7:48 PM<p>

The meals at Hogwarts were stupendous.

And tonight was no exception Lily thought. The sorting ceremony had finished and Dumbledore had made his annual welcome speech.

They had a new Defense teacher, Alfred Doge, who had a nice enough smile and with that, a fan club of adolescent girls.

"Poor man won't last a week." Emmeline declared through a bite of pudding.

"You're the reason Gryffindor table is said to have the worst manners." Hestia Jones, their dorm mate noted.

"Hardly." Emmeline said gesturing towards the Marauders, who had somehow managed to charm Benjy Fenwick's pumpkin juice to tap dance, spilling its contents everywhere it moved. Lily was pondering what sort of spell could have done this when suddenly someone was at her side.

"Hey Lily." It was Samuel Jacobs.

She turned to him and smiled, "Hey Samuel, sit down!"

He sat beside her, and this did not go unnoticed by Mary Macdonald who sat across from them, or James Potter who glanced up from the charmed pumpkin juice, or Severus Snape who eyed Lily from the Slytherin table, or half of the population of Hogwarts who were not knee-deep in Yorkshire pudding.

"You two already met!" Mary looked stunned.

Any students who were not already watching turned to see who was yelling on the first night back at school.

"He's a prefect, Mare," Lily added, "We met at the meeting."

"Oh."

"But we can pretend we didn't if it means that much to you." Samuel offered.

"Oh shut up, Sam," Mary started, "But I still want credit."

"Credit for what?" Emmeline was not preoccupied with her pudding now.

"For introducing the most adorable couple to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts."

"Merlin…" Marlene sighed as Mary held her hands up in a heart shape around the 'couple'.

Lily's cheeks reddened.

"I think, clearly that title will always be held by Ms. Norris and Filch." Samuel stated.

And the focus was brought away from that, thank goodness.

* * *

><p>10:33 PM<p>

"He's cute, Lily." Marlene said from the bathroom.

The girls were climbing into their beds after the day, all but Hestia, who had not yet returned to the dormitory for the night, for whatever reason. This was more or less unnoticed by the other girls, because Samuel had nice brown hair.

"Well obviously," Lily called from her bed. "I just need to get to know him a bit more."

"Lily you do realize what school we attend, right?" Emmeline asked from beneath her blanket.

"She's right, Lily." Mary added with a yawn. "Nice blokes here are called for faster than chips at dinner."

Marlene laughed through her toothpaste.

"Nice analogy, " Lily smiled, "But that is not true, what about Remus?"

"Gay."

"Hey!" Emmeline's head shot up from beneath her pillow. "He is not…" She suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Em, we all know of your little infatuation." Mary now went to rub her shoulders, "But it is not going to happen."

Emmeline slapped her hands away, "Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

Marlene returned. And then they were all asleep.

* * *

><p>Sept. 2<p>

12:41 AM

Hestia Jones returned to the dormitory with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you go, I hope it was long enough. I hope you liked it. I hope you are not confused. And thank you so much to those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited.

I prefer to reply privately, but I couldn't to **QueenOfTheEyesores**, so here it is: Ah thank you so much. and I'm very glad you liked the portrayal because I would despise myself to do it wrong. And again thank you so much :')

Tell me how it is~

Reviews are slices of bread that are only the size of hippogriffs,

xx Kaytlin


	3. The Past and Floating Pumpkin Juice

**A/N: **Hey everyone, here i present the next chapter. It serves mostly as a filler, because things need to be explained, but I assure you that the next few will be more action-packed. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong> We saw Lily have an argument with Petunia the night before she was to return to Hogwarts. James decided that this year was going to be different. Emmeline Vance was punctual while her friends were not. James revealed his plans to the Marauders. Lily was late to the prefects meeting, and met someone she was supposed to be introduced to. Severus ignored her. During the Hogwarts feast, Samuel sat beside Lily and everyone watched. And Hestia Jones returned to the dormitory unusually late.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p>II<p>

"The Past and Floating Pumpkin Juice"

September 2

8:43 AM

**T**he first day back at Hogwarts was proving to be relatively normal.

There was no scheduled mischief by the Marauders, a surprisingly low level of first-years were hexed, no one had fallen into the lake yet, and it was an unpredictably sunny day for September.

But for Mary Macdonald, something was not right.

"Merlin's sodding trousers."

Without looking up from her toast, Lily asked Mary why she let out this obscenity so early in the morning. Emmeline Vance rolled her eyes while Marlene McKinnon pondered how uncharacteristically tranquil the Great Hall looked in the morning light.

"I have Transfiguration first," Mary grimaced while running over her newly issued class schedule.

"With me." Emmeline added in a sarcastically cheerful voice.

Lily smiled and said, "I've got Herbology in the afternoon. Anyone?"

Marlene's ears perked and she said through a mouthful of oatmeal, "I've got that."

"So do the Marauders." Mary furthered.

And as Lily wondered how Mary had known this information so early on, the said quartet shuffled into the Great Hall. Sirius Black appeared less merry so early in the morning, as his usual smile was replaced by a sluggish frown. James Potter walked alongside him and read over his schedule with a hand in his hair, which assisted the bed head that seemed ever present. Remus Lupin carried his books with a small grin and seemed unfazed by the hour. Peter Pettigrew's left shoe was untied.

"Why is my pumpkin juice floating?"

Perhaps at some other time Emmeline's query could have been answered, because indeed her goblet was suspended a few inches above the table, but right now Hestia Jones got up from her solitary position at Gryffindor table and practically skipped over to a smiling James Potter, who wrapped one arm around her in greeting.

"What is that slag doing fondling Potter?" Marlene's soft voice let out.

"Marlene she's our dorm-mate!" Mary warned.

"Does no one see this?" Emmeline was now moving her hand back and forth beneath her floating juice.

"That doesn't mean anything Macdonald, everyone knows what she is." Marlene said nonchalantly.

Lily chose not to question the strange couple, but while glancing at them felt a strange twinge in the pit of her stomach that she was not decidedly fond of. She chose to investigate the floating pumpkin juice.

"Did anyone here do this?" she questioned while staring at the goblet.

Mary and Marlene were too preoccupied with their argument to hear of course, but Sirius approached.

"Do you like it Emmie?" He asked through a yawn. "With me, you'll never have to lift a finger again, just say 'Drink'."

Emmeline placed her head in her hands. "Sirius why do you find my misery so charming?"

He raised his hand to his chest, "Why Emmeline, my love causes your misery?"

"Ye-"

"Good morning Evans, you look lovely, McKinnon, Macdonald." He nodded before quickly walking to the Marauders (and Hestia) seated a few places away.

"I will murder that idiot." Emmeline seethed.

Sirius' greeting seemed to have stopped the argument between Mary and Marlene, because the former now brought up what had been running through each of their minds.

"So is she really dating him now? It's the first day back, Merlin..."

"It won't last long." Marlene stated with a glance to Lily.

Lily was looking at the couple. Hestia was sitting as close to James as seemed humanly possible, and kept trying to hold onto his hand, which was funny Lily thought, because anyone who knew the man should know that he talked with them almost more than his mouth.

"Anyway, let's just talk about something else, yes?" Lily suggested with a sigh.

"Yes, let's talk about how completely terrible I'm going to be this year in Defense when we have a teacher that's better looking than half of the blokes here." Mary declared with a far off look in her brown eyes.

"Mary you'd be terrible in Defense if our teacher looked like a Mountain Troll." Marlene laughed.

Mary let out a huff of frustration and opened her mouth to say something, but decided to fill it with her toast instead.

Lily chuckled, "It's true Mary, you haven't studied for any of our exams since third year."

"Or done any of your own homework." Emmeline clarified.

Mary looked defeated, "Well, I won't need any of that for what I want to do."

"Which is?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know yet. But when I find out I'll let you all know, but I see Benjy Fenwick over there and I have to go." She smiled, patted her hair and quickly rushed over to the boy.

"Maniac." Marlene let out.

Lily giggled and Emmeline returned to examining her juice, that was still floating.

"I don't understand how I'm supposed to drink thi-"

Unfortunately that was all Emmeline spoke, before the floating juice tipped over rather violently, and spilled all of its contents directly over her face.

A great deal of things happened very quickly after that.

Sirius Black could be heard laughing from his place at Gryffindor table, any students surrounding the area joined him, Lily tried her best to clean and calm the furious and soaked witch without chuckling, Marlene bid the two of them goodbye and ran out of the Great Hall in fits of giggles, and then Emmeline stood up quickly.

She ran a cleaning charm over her face coolly and then cleared her throat.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

The Marauder was alert now, and in the fastest sprint Lily had ever laid eyes on, ran to the other side of the Great Hall and ducked beneath Ravenclaw table. And just in time too, because Emmeline had begun to shoot several nasty looking hexes his way.

"Emmeline you can't do that here!" Lily begged. She was a prefect, and had to stop this, which she really did not like.

Sirius was on the move now, as several girls had begun screaming or giggling in a line down the table when he passed, and sure enough, when the last girl had been reached he shot out from the end of the table and was out of the Great Hall.

"YOU BETTER RUN BLACK!" Emmeline was now running towards the doors. "I'M SORRY LILY, SEE YOU LATER!" She called, and then was gone.

Lily stood still and tried her best to ignore all of the eyes that were now fixated on her.

"Don't worry, I'll handle them." Remus was now at her side and gave her a small smile before walking briskly out of the hall.

Lily sighed and then James Potter's voice was suddenly near her.

"You handled that quite well."

She knew he was smirking. And she knew that Hestia was probably standing right next to him, because she heard a small and contrived giggle. But Lily did not give James the satisfaction of a glance or retort, because she decided to walk out of the Great Hall then, and go to Arithmancy.

* * *

><p>2 Months Earlier<p>

8:00 PM

Several brightly colored figures lit up the Potter's home this evening.

There was a great deal of food in the dining hall that had been artfully prepared by four house-elves, and witches and wizards happily gorged themselves on it. Fast music played in the entry hall, so anyone who entered was immediately immersed into the party. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been moving about the rooms greeting their guests with warm enthusiasm and tasteful jokes. They had done this before.

James Potter sat in his room with five mini sausage rolls and a borrowed glass of fire whiskey.

At any moment he was expected to actually show his face around his parent's party, and even talk to a few drunken guests. He really hoped that Fabian and Gideon Prewett would be here tonight. They were the only wizards remotely close to his age, and they were a riot.

Several voices drifted up from the party and echoed about his room, gaudy laughter followed.

James downed his glass and tied his bowtie. And in one final moment of solitude, closed his eyes and hoped this night would end soon.

There seemed to be more people at every party James thought while descending the stairs, he greeted the passing guests with a polite smile and made his way around the hall.

"Oh my, I haven't seen you since you were a child!"

"You're so handsome James."

"You look just like your father!"

"How are you my boy?"

The voices floated around him and he answered and greeted each one with a charming demeanor that was always expected. The greetings and proclamations got stranger and more ridiculous as he moved closer to the bar, he noticed.

"Oh Jamie, you look -"

"-quite dashing this evening."

James turned around at the twin voices and stood before the twin brothers that they belonged to.

They were dressed in matching dress robes that were a bright blue, with white shirts and gold ties, their fiery hair was slicked back. They looked glorious. But anyone who knew them personally knew that they never dressed this way on normal circumstances.

James couldn't contain his laughter, a stifled chuckle escaped him, and he gave them a silly bow.

"Good evening gentlemen, might I say that you look quite dashing as well."

"Alright then James we're here to-"

"-rescue you from these stuffy people-"

"-and take you to a place where we can-"

"-get absolutely sloshed."

James laughed as the twins were suddenly on each side of him and they both grabbed an arm, carrying him through a crowd of wizards, where they had hoped to reach the kitchen. But this destination was not met, because while the twins hauled a smiling James they got halfway back through the entry hall, before they bumped into a very tall, very reproachful looking old wizard.

"Oh, excuse us sir-"

"-we're very sorry."

They were still carrying James. He noticed that two witches were standing beside the man, and one of them was in his year, Hestia Jones. So these were her parents. And another glance at the woman to her left's thin smile and the man's condemnatory eyes made this true.

"Hi James." Hestia said with a small smile.

"Oh, er, hello Hestia." James tried to wave with a confined hand.

"Ah, so you're James Potter." the woman that was supposedly Hestia's mother said in a favorable voice.

"Well, see ya James-"

"-you'll know where to find us."

The twins dropped him and apparated away. To the kitchen.

"How rude." The woman now spoke in a reproving tone.

"Oh yes, I'm James, and don't mind them, these parties can be terribly boring for the young."

The man raised his eyebrows and James realized he was being 'tactless' as his mother called it.

"Oh, well, I mean, I just meant... Can I get you a drink Hestia?" James was at a loss.

"I hope you mean, non-alcoholic, young man." The man was watching him closely.

"Yes! oh yes, of course, er, we have punch." James wanted to burst into flames.

Hestia laughed, "I'll go with you James, we can talk." She was watching him with a strange smile that James could not recognize, but right now he just wanted to get away. "Oh, these are my parents, by the way."

The old couple smiled now, "Yes, yes, I guessed that." James said hastily "Very nice to meet you both."

Hestia's mother whispered something before Hestia walked beside James. He didn't want to know, really.

So now they had finally made their way out of the entry hall and were walking towards the punch bowl placed in the lavish dining hall.

"James, do you think we could talk, somewhere, privately?" Hestia looked at James with pleading eyes.

James stopped serving punch. Hestia was eyeing the few wizards that remained in the room. How much more private did she want? No one around here is sober enough to hear, or care about anything she would have to say.

"We could go outside?"

"Okay."

So James quietly led her through several more dazzling rooms full of witches and wizards that were dancing, laughing, drinking and not conscious enough to notice the two youngest of the party, sneaking about to get outside.

They were almost to the garden's large double doors, when Hestia realized that the doors were glass, and that maybe this was not the best idea for her plans. She looked left and noticed a small closet.

James was about to open the garden doors, when suddenly he realized that he was no longer leading, that instead he was being pushed into the gardening closet to his left.

The closet door closed behind them.

"Hestia, what are you doi- meerffgh"

Hestia Jones was a pretty girl James thought. Her parents were nuts. And she could be a bit strange at times. But she was a pretty girl.

And she was kissing him. in the gardening closet at his house during a party, he realized. Because there was a gardening shovel that was pressing painfully into his rib cage.

But wasn't Hestia friends with Lily?

He pulled away. "Hestia, listen, I appreciate the snog, but for Merlin's sake what is going on?"

James Potter was a brilliant kisser Hestia concluded, and superbly handsome in dress robes.

Hestia was fidgeting and she spoke very quickly.

"I like you James. And so do my parents. That sounds weird but you saw them, I can't properly date anyone without their consent. Pureblood values, you know how that goes. And I wanted to talk to you about it, but this seemed, better. "

James stared at her. So she liked him. And wanted to date him. She was down for a snog at approximately anytime. Her dress was raised a few inches higher than it should have been. She was a pretty girl. And she was not Lily Evans. And perhaps in James' opinion, exactly what he needed.

"Okay."

And then he was kissing her again. Gideon and Fabian could wait.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

11:03 AM

Potions class was not the same.

Lily sat next to Severus and thought while Slughorn went over his usual first day speech.

Severus had entered the classroom and glanced about the room before choosing his seat. Lily believed for one cold moment that he would not sit with her, but after seeing none of his Slytherin friends, he took the seat beside hers.

He didn't greet her, and she didn't greet him. It was a silent three minutes before Slughorn had begun speaking.

And when it was time to make a Sleeping Draught potion, they began their normal routine. They worked silently, but efficiently.

There was one moment when Lily almost added one too many counts of lavender. Wordlessly, gently, Severus stopped her hand from adding it to the steaming cauldron.

"Oh, sorry." Lily looked at him.

Severus gave a small half smile.

By the end of class they had made the most effective potion.

Slughorn was the only one who celebrated.

And then class was over.

* * *

><p>24 Hours Earlier<p>

The Marauders had charmed Filch's closet to run away.

When anyone approached, it ran along the wall at an inconceivable pace, making it impossible to access for their favorite staff member.

After several hilarious bouts of testing they heard their lovely janitor approaching, so they took off and rounded the corner before stopping and waiting around the wall.

"Hey! WHAT THE! COME BACK HEEEEERE!"

Filch could be heard stomping and running down the hall.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! EXCUSE ME! STOP THAT DOOR!"

Several students were laughing and being shoved aside by a deranged looking Filch.

"Hold on, I want to get a look at his face." Sirius smiled and rounded back around the corner.

The other Marauders followed to mix in with the crowd of students, but James was suddenly pulled back by a familiar hand.

Hestia Jones pulled him around the corner, and James suddenly realized that they were in a very dimly lit corridor.

Hestia had shoulder length auburn hair and very dreamy blue eyes. She was very small and very thin. But this did not subtract from her attractiveness, because she carried herself very well.

And when she found herself kissing James again, he did not mind.

She pulled away and looked him in the eye, "So we're doing this? Actually dating? No more closets at your house?"

James smiled, "Yes. But I think the broom closets here are a bit more accommodating."

Hestia laughed.

"That's true. Shall we test them?"

And before James could say anything in opposition, because the other Marauders would certainly wonder where he had gotten off to, Hestia was pulling him in the direction of the nearest broom closet.

Where they remained until no one else was circling about the corridors, and most of the student population had drifted to sleep.

They walked silently back to the common room, and she kissed his cheek before returning to the girl's dormitory.

James did not know if he loved Hestia, but he knew that after spending a few weeks with her in the summer, that she was a fun companion. She didn't understand all of his jokes and she was too picky most of the time. But she was a simple girl. And maybe James, thought, he was a simple boy.

He returned to the dormitory where Sirius, Remus, Peter and even Benjy Fenwick were waiting for him.

"And where in the bloody hell were you?" Sirius got up from his position on the floor.

"Well, mother, I was actually out having a nice shag if you must know."

This quieted Sirius, and would have quieted the rest of the boys if they had been speaking.

"The first night back at Hogwarts?" Benjy asked excitedly.

James smiled and gave a small nod.

"Well who is the lucky witch?" Sirius was back on the floor laughing.

"Shove off Sirius, she's a nice girl." James defended

Remus choked back a laugh. And Sirius was doing his best to stifle the rest of his and Peter's laughter with his hands.

"Well, it's Hestia Jones, and you lot are going to have to get used to it because we're dating, and have been for two months."

This stopped the giggling. And all four of the boys now looked at James with wide eyes. He crossed the room and laid in his bed.

Sirius got up and faced him, "So, when you say dating, you mean seriously, girlfriend-boyfriend dating. Ball and chain?"

James was annoyed, "Yes Sirius. No one else. We're together."

Remus now crossed the room and sat at the edge of his bed, "So, is this what you meant on the train, when you said you were 'over her'?"

James was extremely irritated now. They couldn't accept that he was dating someone without their consent, and now they were bringing up Lily. And why did he get such a tight feeling in his chest whenever she was brought up?

"Yes, Remus, yes everyone. I already told you that I was done with all of that. and now if you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep." He stripped off his shirt and got beneath his blankets.

No one said anything more. Benjy got into his bed and thought that maybe this was for the best. Peter wondered which girl Hestia was. Remus looked at Sirius before going to his bed, and Sirius shook his head before returning to his.

This was not right.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

4:32 PM

Professor Doge was not only very handsome, but also a brilliantly insightful teacher.

They were covering the basics of complex blocking spells and Lily had never heard so much laughter in a classroom. She also never felt more assured of herself, he explained things simply and everyone understood. This was going to be a good year.

Suddenly Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a ball of parchment that had been tossed onto her desk. It unfolded, and written in a neat cursive was:

_Hey Red,_

_Are you going to drool over this professor as much as everyone else is?_

_Or can I still watch you from afar without cringing?_

_P.S.- It looks as if a small pond has formed on Mary's desk._

The message was not signed, and it didn't need to be, because one glance upward told Lily that Samuel Jacobs had written this letter, because he was indeed watching her from two desks ahead and he gave a small wave.

Lily smiled and waved back. She also looked at Mary and chuckled because she was actually drooling. Actually.

James Potter heard a small giggle and turned to see Lily Evans laughing to herself.

He almost accepted this as another one of her quirks, but then realized that she was scrawling notes with someone. He glanced around the room to see who it was and sure enough, when Lily was done writing she charmed the note to turn into a small bird that gracefully flew unseen, to Samuel Jacobs' desk.

It was enough of a scene to vomit, really James thought. Who charms their notes to do that? And of course when Samuel returned his, it turned into a flower that floated gently towards Lily. Vomit forming, now.

Except Lily must have felt his eyes upon her because she turned and gave a questioning look toward James.

James looked at her and then to Samuel and back with a nauseous-looking face.

Lily smiled and then nodded her head in the same manner to the area beside James, or person rather.

And this was bad because James had just realized that the person sitting next to him was Hestia Jones, his girlfriend, and she had been sitting with him the entire time. And he hadn't been paying much attention to her. Because he had been staring at Lily. Who was not his girlfriend.

And Hestia had probably noticed, because she looked at James from the side of her eye and her lip tightened before she returned her attention to Professor Doge's example of blocking several hexes at once.

James decided to shift his attention to Doge also.

Lily had seen the exchange, and almost felt bad for James, but another note from Samuel had flown onto her desk and she decided that it wasn't going to bother her, because she was having a good year so far.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: **So there you have it. Tell me what you're thinking. I don't like Hestia very much.

Reviews are what makes you some of my favorite people in the world,

xx Kaytlin


	4. We Got Knackered

**A/N: **Okay so new chapter. I don't even know why i sat in front of my computer all day typing instead of studying like I should have been. But for some reason i did. And here we are.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>The first day back in school seemed normal, aside from Emmeline's floating glass of juice, and the fact that James Potter was now dating Hestia Jones... We saw how that occurred, during a party in the summer at the Potter's mansion. Awkwardness in potions class with Snape was experienced. Broom closets with Hestia and James were occupied, to which he explained to the Marauders, and Benjy Fenwick, that he was serious about her. Girls drooled over Professor Doge. Lily flirted with Samuel, much to James Potter's _dismay_? And Hestia Jones got angry.

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

"We Got Knackered"

September 8

**R**emus Lupin did not need a calendar to know when the full moon would rise.

If ever he found himself stranded somewhere with no means of calculating what day it was or how much time had passed, he would still be completely aware of the time his transformation would occur.

It was something he felt in his bones , a strange and quieting ache that began two or three days prior to the day of the scheduled moon. But the days of the full moon, Remus thought, were always the worst. An incessant coursing pulsed through his veins, the longing ache in his bones felt like a migraine that was spread throughout his body.

He made it a point to seclude himself as much as possible on these days. But of course at Hogwarts, that could sometimes be a challenge.

Today for the most part he had managed to remain unbothered by classmates and teachers, but when asked about his surly demeanor, he always used the excuse that he felt quite ill. And that was accepted.

Now it was around six in the evening, and Remus found himself sitting in a windowsill in the deserted corridor that led to the astronomy tower, an empty cartridge of chocolates resting at his side. He stared at the departing sun and mentally reviewed the plan he and the Marauders had for tonight. The buzzing in his ears grew louder. He definitely did not need a calendar.

Sirius Black often joked that he didn't need a calendar to know when the full moon was either.

But the Sirius Black now was walking with James and Peter through the castle. They had only just left the Great Hall after an early dinner, and it was time to depart from the castle with Remus for the night. They just had to find him first...

"Oh where, oh where, could Princess Lupin be?" Sirius called as James pulled out the map.

"Corridor below the astronomy tower." James said through a chuckle. And they walked in that direction.

"Has anyone else noticed that Remus has been a bit more… miserable… than he usually is around the transformation?" Peter asked quietly when they had reached the staircase.

Sirius shrugged, "Not any more than usual, why?"

"Well… I don't know… He just seems more gloomy to me." Peter muttered.

"If he does than I reckon it's just because it's the first full moon back at the school," James said at the top of the stairs.

The other Marauders nodded in agreement. And then they found Remus, and it was time to begin.

. . .

Tall and inky trees flew by as a stag wove its way in and out of the Forbidden Forest.

A scraggly black dog sat quietly behind a tree.

A rat scampered past a large rock.

A great wolf stood on its hind legs and gave a loud howl.

The stag suddenly stopped and noiselessly made its way back to a small clearing where the others were.

The wolf lowered itself onto all fours, and with one small shudder, Remus Lupin appeared.

The others followed suit. Tonight had been alright James Potter thought, not the best, but they had managed to lead Remus out of the Shrieking Shack and into the forest with ease. And for the most part they had only been running the entire time, no serious damage had been done.

But running and bounding for hours was easier for a stag, dog, wolf, and rat, and tomorrow they would all feel the limitations of their normal bodies.

Remus was still on his hands and knees, breathing heavily when he said, "I thought I told you not to lead me into the forest."

"Remus-" James started.

"Well it was for a reason." Remus said. "Just because I can't control myself in that form doesn't mean you should."

"It's less dangerous that way, mate." Sirius said as he crossed the clearing. "If we're in the forest, it's a greater area to run around in. You can't hurt anyone… or yourself." Sirius offered Remus a hand.

Remus gave a small, desperate laugh and ignored the hand before getting up himself.

"It's less dangerous?" He asked angrily, "I can't hurt anyone in here can I? What if some innocent person was out here at this time? What if Hagrid was out here? What if I ran out of the forest and someone saw me?"

The others were quieted.

"… I doubt anyone out here at this time of night is innocent." Sirius added mutely.

Remus closed his eyes "I'm going to bed," He said and then made his way out of the forest.

James looked to Sirius, who gave a small shrug in return.

"Do you see what I mean?" Peter whispered.

And they did.

. . .

"What the bloody hell happened to you three?"

These were the words Sirius Black awoke to. The two and a half hours of sleep he had received felt like ten minutes, but he opened his eyes and saw James sitting up in his bed, a dazed look on his face with his glasses hanging dangerously from one ear. If Peter was awake, you really couldn't tell. Remus was probably in the bathroom because a shower was running. But now he decided, would be a good time to answer the incredulous Benjy Fenwick that stood before them.

"We got knackered." He answered hoarsely.

"On a Tuesday night?" Benjy laughed.

"You doubt our abilities?" James asked proudly.

Benjy shook his head. ""We'll see in transfiguration, but now I'm going to go eat breakfast, see you lot later." and then they were alone.

Sirius turned to look at Peter, who had let out a snore, before chucking a pillow at his face.

He remained asleep.

James laughed. "Ya know… If we keep using that 'knackered' excuse they're going to start referring us to some AA meetings."

Sirius yawned before answering, "I don't know Prongs, I think they would do that anyway. Have you seen us at the quidditch after parties?"

James laughed again, "That's true, remember that one last year when you and-"

Remus now emerged from the bathroom.

He looked at James and Sirius before saying gently, "Listen, about last night. I'm sorry for getting so worked up about the forest thing. I know you were only trying to keep me from harming myself but… It's just better that way. I can't risk hurting an innocent student, or teacher, or anyone for that matter. So if you guys want to continue helping, just promise me you won't lead me out of the shack, okay?"

James looked somewhat defeated, but looked to Sirius and then Remus before giving a nod.

Sirius stood and clapped Remus on the shoulder, "Okay Moony, we promise. But if we're going to stay in the shack just try not to go for my face."

* * *

><p>September 9<p>

1:34 PM

Lily Evans liked Samuel Jacobs.

These were the words that passed through Marlene Price's head as she, Mary and Emmeline walked down the path that led to the Black Lake.

She had noticed the two spent a considerable amount of time together. Samuel sat at Gryffindor table with them all of the time. He walked with them to class. He joined in their conversation. He was slowly inching his way to becoming the fifth member of their usual quartet.

And it wasn't that Marlene didn't like Samuel, because she did. Just as everyone else did. He was nice and funny and clever in that celebrated Ravenclaw way.

But Marlene knew that something about Samuel Jacobs bothered her. They had gone to school together all this time, so why all of a sudden did he want to become their friend? And why was he suddenly so interested in Lily? Mary was the one who was friends with him in the first place, so was it only because she had offered to introduce the two of them?

Marlene tried to accept that as the reason. Lily was brilliant, so of course Samuel liked her already, that had to be the reason he spent so much time with them now…

"Marlene, what in Godric's name are you doing?"

Emmeline stood ten feet in front of Marlene, alongside Mary, and they were both staring at her with a bewildered expression. It took a while for Marlene to realize that she had stopped to think and hadn't started walking again.

"Oh, sorry I was just having a thought!" said Marlene and she ran to catch up with them.

"About what?" asked Mary as they continued toward the lake.

"Lily and Samuel." Marlene said quietly. "I think Lily really… likes him."

Emmeline nodded her head, "I was thinking the same thing the other day at breakfast."

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Mary beamed, "They're perfect for each other."

Marlene shrugged, "I don't know, I really want to like him, it's just… something about him… bothers me."

"What, the fact that he's not James Potter?" Mary asked sharply, "It could never happen between Potter and Evans. Marlene, that ship has sailed. Lily hates him, and he has Hestia now."

Marlene smiled and shook her head, "Ten sickles that it _will_ happen."

Mary rolled her eyes, "Honestly Marlene you are hopeless. Just try to be happy that Lily has found someone who likes her that is not... an _absolute_ prat."

"I'll take that bet with you Marlene. C'mon Mary, if it does happen you owe us ten sickles each. And, I'm throwing in a little something to make things interesting. If it happens, you'll also have to… run through the common room naked, out the door and down the corridor screaming that you love Sirius Black."

Mary stopped and looked at Emmeline as if she had just been stunned with a Bat-Bogey hex. Marlene laughed aloud.

"Really put a lot of thought into this haven't you, Em?" Mary finally let out.

Emmeline smiled and nodded, "Thinking of ways to torture people is a hobby that I take pride in."

"Well I'm not doing it." Mary said indignantly.

"Oh c'mon Mary!" Marlene pleaded, "You said it yourself that it will never happen! Just humor us."

Mary sighed, "Fine idiots, It's a deal. But, if Lily and Samuel get together you each owe me ten sickles and you have to jump into the Black Lake naked." And then she quickly walked past them.

"Hey! That's not fair! We just established that that probably will happen!" Marlene called.

Emmeline put a hand on Marlene's shoulder, "Don't worry Marlene, our time will come…" And then she winked to her before chasing after Mary.

. . .

They found Lily Evans sitting beneath a beech tree in front of the lake with a novel held tightly to her chest.

"What's that Lily, another story about Rolio and Junette?" Emmeline asked while taking the book from her arms.

Lily laughed, "No not this time Em, it's called _Les Misérables_."

Emmeline's eyes grew wide, "I will never understand why muggles choose the strangest titles for their novels. But anyway, we've come to escort you to Herbology Lily, so stop sighing over your books and let's walk."

"We would also like to talk to you about-" Mary started before Marlene quickly covered her mouth.

Lily gave them a strange look before getting up and retrieving her book from Emmeline, "Alright, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing." Marlene smiled, "Let's just walk." And then she released Mary.

"What I was going to say-" said Mary as they walked up the path, "-Was, when are you and Samuel going to get a move on?"

Marlene tilted her head back and closed her eyes in an agitated fashion, "What she means Lily, is do you like him?"

Lily gave a small laugh, "I don't know, I think I do like him. I didn't want to at first, he seemed too nice and…"

"Perfect." Emmeline finished.

"Yes, exactly." Lily nodded, "But that's just who he is. And I do like him... But he seems like he only wants to be my friend so that might-"

"Lily, he carries your books." Emmeline said tiredly.

"I only let him do that once!" Lily clarified, "Because I had to carry an extra cauldron to Slughorn's. He was just being a decent person."

"Who's in love with you." Mary added.

Lily shot her a look, "It's been seven days, I seriously doubt that anyone could fall in love with me that quickly."

*cough* "Potter." *cough

Lily shot another look to Marlene as Emmeline laughed.

"Whatever, you're all insane. But we'll just have to see what happens. Because I would very much like to enjoy this normal period of time at Hogwarts for as long as possible." Lily said as they reached the greenhouse.

* * *

><p>2:10 PM<p>

Severus Snape was seated on a green upholstered couch in the Slytherin Common room.

He had been alone for quite some time now, as many students who usually hung around were at their afternoon classes. All but him, and two others.

The frown upon his face seemed to be more pronounced, he was in the middle of a deep thought, a worrisome one at that.

A word echoed around his brain as it always did since that last fateful day of June. Anytime he found himself alone, it was unearthed and brought back.

_Mudblood_

He could never take it back, and it ended everything he had ever wanted.

If there were anymore words to say to her, he didn't know them. And perhaps it was for the best he thought, this could be what finally broke them a million miles away to some unreachable point that would be between them forever, because their lives would never be compatible. Because he was about to start his official training to become what the others called, Death Eaters.

It was then that the other two students who had been out of their classes entered the room.

Dolohov and Mulciber.

"Sad to be missing herbology class, Sev?" The first let out.

Severus blinked his eyes and let go of the thoughts that had kept him in a dream-like stupor.

"Oh, something like that."

"Well, get used to missing a few more classes, Severus, because we've just gotten our first task." Mulciber said proudly as he revealed a small black envelope from his robes.

He placed it on the small table that stood before the couches and Severus wondered why their instructions were to be listed in a harmless looking black envelope of all things. Surely they couldn't be so terrible then.

"Is that door locked?" Dolohov asked carefully as he eyed the common room. He flicked his wand and every possible entrance was sealed. They were alone.

"Alright we're ready." Mulciber looked at the envelope cautiously, "Would you like to open it, Sev?"

Severus stood up from the couch and walked to the table slowly. "How do I do it?"

"Well…" Dolohov had now joined them at the table and spoke slowly, "A blood sacrifice has to be made, to ensure that the only wizards who can open it are pureblood. A small one." He added, as if that somehow made it better.

Severus looked at Dolohov steadily, "Ok."

Mulciber smiled and drew a small silver dagger from his pockets before handing it to Severus, who did not know if he had brought it with him specifically for this occasion, or if he always carried a dagger so casually. He would not put it past him.

Severus drew the dagger to the top of his wrist and pulled his robes out of the way. He winced as he made a small, clean cut, just enough to draw forth a small drop of blood, which he carefully placed on the white seal of the envelope.

At first the scarlet droplet was only absorbed into the seal, and it appeared as though nothing was going to happen. The envelope remained still, and just as the three boys looked to one another, it suddenly rose up into the air before their faces, before opening carefully.

Black smoke rose around a small letter and appeared to be slithering in the air, before a clear and strange voice could be heard.

_"Greetings, Pure of Blood. I am pleased that you are on the right path to purity and power..."_

The voice was akin to a snake speaking, and it sent a chill down the boys' spines with each word.

_"…But before you are to be among the ranked of our kind, you must prove yourself loyal, with three specific tasks."_

Mulciber looked to Dolohov and smiled.

_"The first of which, you will perform within the next two weeks."_

Severus' stomach gave an unpleasant lurch.

_"The others will be carried out much later, but for now, here is what you must do…"_

* * *

><p>7:30 PM<p>

Hestia Jones had forgiven James Potter.

She sat in the stands of the quidditch pitch watching the boy hold try-outs when she realized this.

After she had caught him staring at Lily Evans in Defense class the other day, she had said she'd forgiven him, as he explained that he was only wondering why Lily had been laughing to herself. But she hadn't meant it then.

There was something in the way James had been watching Lily at that time that made her angry. He had an amused look on his face and his eyes had softened, it was a look that she herself had never gotten, but desperately wanted.

She watched James as he caught an oncoming quaffle, before sending it soaring through a goal.

She smiled and clapped loudly before he turned and quickly sent her a wink.

Yes, she thought, she had forgiven him. And yes, by whatever means necessary, she was determined to get that look from him someday.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter sat in the library studying for their first upcoming exams of the year, much to Madame Pince's dismay.

"I just don't understand this." Lily sighed into her blank transfiguration paper, she looked at Sirius pleadingly

"Don't ask me." Sirius said while leaning back to rest his feet on the table, "Prongs is the transfiguration guy. I'm the arithmancy king, and Moony's the charms… Potions… Herbology… Everything else prince."

Remus gave Sirius a weary glance from his Advanced Potions book.

"And what am I?" Peter asked angrily.

"Ahh Petey, you're the entertainment and snack retriever." Sirius said while patting Peter's head, "The most important jobs."

At this Peter was delighted and gave a large smile, "Really?"

Sirius smiled back at him, "Yes, and speaking of which, I am famished…"

"Say no more!" Peter yelled while getting up, "I'll be back in a moment." And then he headed off to the kitchens.

Madame Pince gave a "Shhhh!" in their direction to which Lily gave an impish smile and nod.

"That's a form of slavery." Lily said laughing.

Sirius smiled, "Yea… Let him have his fun."

Remus gave a large yawn as he finished writing his Potions essay, before he placed his head down on the table to rest. Sirius's eyes drooped occasionally.

Lily watched them carefully before setting her quill down also, "Why have you lot been so tired lately? I could've sworn today in transfiguration you were going to pass out into your box of spiders."

Remus looked to Sirius quickly, who gave the best excuse he could think of-

"We got knackered."

Lily placed her head on her hands and looked at him disbelievingly, "Is that so?"

"Yes." Sirius said ashamedly, "Just ask Benjy Fenwick. He saw us all. We have a problem, Lily, please just don't judge us."

Lily smiled and shook her head before turning to Remus, "Okay now Remus why don't you tell me what really happened?"

Sirius opened his mouth and pretended to be hurt.

Remus didn't look Lily in the eye, but sighed before answering in a monotone, "We got knackered."

Lily smiled and shook her head, "Well alright then, I'll take that for now. But if I'm ever going to finish this transfiguration I need to find Potter, where is the toad?"

Sirius shrugged, "Last I saw him he was running around with his... Toadette."

Lily sighed, "Forget that then, I'll just ask Emmeline later."

. . .

Dorcas Meadows was walking along a corridor alone.

She had just watched her boyfriend, Justin Diggle try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team, he had practiced for weeks, and tonight that had showed. She was certain that he had made a spot as beater.

She had just said goodbye to him and was on her way to the common room when it hit her. Suddenly the halls became dark and everything around her seemed to spin in slow motion.

A burgeoning pain had started in her spine and bloomed to the tips of her toes and fingers, her head felt as if it would burst. She curled to the floor in pain before she heard the words again.

_"Crucio."_

She knew that voice, but what was his name?

Her mind fleeted as her body twisted in another throb of pain, and suddenly she remembered.

She was going to scream out. But she heard that voice again.

And then she was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it. Tell me everything. I hope to get a few more chapters our during spring break, but i might just sit around eating potato chips and watching movies. I mean what.

Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing, alerting, reading, all of that.

Reviews are vacations from school,

xx Kaytlin


End file.
